As long as she's happy
by prettykurama
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! ONE SHOT! This is what I think could have happened at the end of the the episode Housekeeping.  Not sure what Genres I should have picked. Friendship/hurt/comfort/romance I suppose would be the best picks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

**A/N: Ok so this story is based off the episode **_**Housekeeping**_**. Spoiler alert so if you have not watched this episode, do not read. (Unless you want a spoiler)**

"What should I say?" You see the desperation in her eyes, it's like she's asking you for a way out. As badly as you want to take the phone from her hand and throw it across the room, you can't. You want her to be happy; you want her to have a fair choice.

"Say Hello." You can see the slight disappointment flash through her eyes. You know she wants you to tell her to ignore him, that she deserves someone better. But no matter how much you believe that to be true you can't say it. You smile a small but genuine smile. She stares at you for a few seconds until she looks away and lets out a deep sigh.

"Ok." You can tell she really doesn't want to answer the phone. As she goes to leave from behind the desk you don't move from your spot. As she squeezes by you she puts one leg over yours so you knee is between her legs and you think back to the last time you were this close. She stands there for a moment and you know in that quick second that while she stands there she is thinking about the same thing. She squeezes the rest of the way through and walks over to look out the window as she answers. You turn to watch her and all you can think about is Paris and how when you walked out of the bathroom and you found her standing there looking out onto the city of love. Her hair was down like it is now and she had her back to you. You know if you were still in Paris you would be acting completely different.

You begin to remember the night you spent in the city of love more clearly. You remember walking up behind her on the balcony and gently placing your hands around her and pulling her into a warm embrace. She tensed against your body then quickly relaxed and laid her head back against your chest. You both talked for awhile when you were out on the balcony. You talked about the city, and your assignment, and Somalia.

You can still remember what it felt like to have her lips crushed against yours. You long for the feel of them again, to feel the softness of them on your skin. You long for her touch, the feeling of her hand rubbing up your chest and around you shoulders only to wrap around your neck to bring you closer to her. You remember it so clearly and it makes you want it so badly.

As you watch her play with her hair indicating that she is stressed about something. It's taking everything in your body not to walk over there and take the phone from her hand and hang up for her before he hurts her anymore than he already has.

You're about to stand up and follow through with your plan but as you do you hear her say good-bye and hang up the phone. She turns around and smiles at you.

"So are we still on for drinks?" She asks you shoving her phone into her pocket. You notice her face is unsettled and you can tell that she really doesn't want to talk about her phone call.

"Yeah, come on lets go." You say walking out from behind her desk and over to the elevator. You wait until she is standing next to you to press the down button. The ride is short but you still feel the awkward tension between the two of you.

"So my car or yours?" You ask walking out the door and into the middle of the parking garage.

"Yours," She answers walking towards your car. You follow her and climb into the car. For a little while the car ride is silent. You can't take the silence in the car anymore. It's killing you that she hasn't said a word about anything.

"So how's Ray?" You ask trying to be polite about everything.

"He's coming back to D.C. Sometime next week. He said that he is sorry but he was busy and he couldn't contact anyone." You notice the disgusted sound in her voice as she talks about his excuse for not calling her.

"You believe that?" You ask hoping the answer is no.

"I do not know what to believe from him anymore. He has lied to me before, what makes this time any different? I cannot deal with this anymore." You wish you could wrap your arms around her but you can't. The sadness in her voice is making you hate this man even more then you already do.

"So are you going to see him when he comes back?" You ask turning your head to look at her quickly.

"I have to. I have to figure everything out. I can't just leave him without some form of reason." She looks back at you and you see every emotion she is feeling. You pull into the bar trying to think of something to say. People don't come to you for relationship problems. But here is your partner talking to you about her problems with you and she's expecting you to help her. But the more she tells you the less you can think of what to say. You have never really had a real relationship with anyone. She goes to get out of the car but you grab her arm before she can open the door. She turns to face you but her eyes are drawn to the spot where your hand is.

"Look, I know I'm not the best person to give relationship advice but if you can't trust the guy that probably means he's not good to have a relationship with. But hey, we are at a bar I say we drink and just have fun tonight. So you with me?" You ask her. She smiles at you and nods her head. You smile back and take your hand off her arm. You miss the warmth of her underneath your hand.

You both walk into the bar silently and order your drinks. You wait silently observing her as you wait for your drinks to be made. Her eyes are fixated on her hands. You have notice she does this a lot when she is nervous or upset about something. You wish you could make her happy, you want to tell her how you feel but that might make things worse for her at the moment.

"Hey, look Ray's not here yet so why don't you just enjoy this night with me? To friends." You call out holding your drink up for a toast with her. She smiles and clinks her glass against yours.

"To friends." She repeats before she takes a sip of her drink. For a long while you talk about your daily lives, what movies she has watched or needs to watch. You quote movies every time you get the chance. You notice the smile never seems to leave her face. You feel a sense of pride because you make her happy. You don't know how long you two are at the bar for but 1 drink turns into 3 and 3 turns into 5. You both are tipsy and you have wants that you know you shouldn't act on. But as the night goes on and the more you share with each other you end up moving closer. The last thing you hear her talking about some disaster her and Abby had about a week ago when Abby was over her house. You realize that you dozed off while staring at her perfectly plumped lips moving as she talks. You never realized how bad you want to kiss those lips of her until now. She's in the middle of a sentence when you cut her off by connecting your lips with hers. She begins to return it and you feel a jolt of electricity shoot through your entire body. But a second later she's pushing you away.

"Tony, I cannot do this." She says sadly looking down at her hands again.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. What do you say we call it a night before anything else happens?" You ask her trying not to sound to hurt by her rejecting you.

"I think that would be best. I am sorry Tony," she says standing up and paying for her drinks.

As she walks out of the bar you see her call for a taxi and you realize you better do the same. You continue to sit there and watch her as she waits. All you want is for her to be happy, and if Ray can somehow make her happy then you'll have to learn to live with it. Honestly you don't really care as long as she's happy. Do you wish it is you who's the reason for her happiness? Yes, but no matter how much pain you suffer through seeing her with Ray as long as she's happy that is good enough for you.

**A/N: So I really hoped you enjoyed this little one shot of mine! Please review and I will write more stories. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write. So please review!**


End file.
